shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Shinto Shinto no Mi/@comment-24070327-20170911161226/@comment-4080028-20170928094414
You're welcome, and thank you in return for considering what I've said. And I already understand you wouldn't be aware of the Nande Nande no Mi so soon; with what feels like hundreds of fruits on this wiki, it's unlikely a new user to this site would be aware of most of them. Not to be taken as an insult, mind you; just that I was aware as I wrote that comment, and thus I wanted to inform you of the fruit in case you were indeed unaware of it. My sincere apologies if the way I worded everything came off as expecting you to know about the Nande Nande no Mi already. That was definitely not my intent. Likewise, I'm also aware that this was inspired by Kevin 11, since I had read the previous comments made earlier, before making my own. In fact, while reading this page, Kevin came to mind, since I've been aware of the character for a while now. Getting back to the matter at hand, I definitely agree it's difficult to not find similarities with the Anything fruit; after all, if we were to ban anything based on similarities, the Nande Nande no Mi would have been removed as soon as someone realized it activated its powers like Bon Clay's Mane Mane no Mi. When it comes to similarities, we try to make careful judgments on how similar a fruit may be to another. In this case, I agree that this fruit shares a few more similarities with the Nande Nande no Mi than most others, and that's what motivated me to make my comment in the first place. I am absolutely willing to leave this be of course, so long as I can be persuaded enough by someone else to believe this and the Nande Nande no Mi aren't overlapping too much in terms of powers. As I said before, I'm hoping I'm simply being paranoid and am worrying over nothing. On a final note, as I was typing this, I thought of what you said about possibly rewriting the wording of this page, so as to not confuse more people. As a suggestion, an idea came to me just now; such as calling this a Coat Coat Fruit, Cover Cover Fruit, or so on (I think Coating is taken by a resin Logia on this wiki though.) Likewise, stating the power allows the user to take on the properties of whatever he touches, instead of outright changing, which feels synonymous with transformation in my mind, may make it sound less like Dimitri's fruit, and more like its own stand-alone power. I genuinely believe you can get away with a power that has the likeness of Kevin's, though I believe the tricky part is making it so that it doesn't clash with anything already made on this wiki. It was a problem I faced when I attempted to make a Devil Fruit based off of Erza Scarlet's Requip magic from Fairy Tail. It's difficult, but not truly impossible.